An electronic device may include a display in relation to the output of a screen. The electronic device may further include a housing surrounding the display.
That is, according to the related art, since the electronic device includes a housing in correspondence to the size of the display, the size of the housing increases as the display becomes larger. Thus, a large screen may be realized when the display is large, but there is a limit to expanding the display as the increase in screen size also results in a reduction in portability.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.